In gas turbine engines, flame detection in the combustion chambers is important for optimizing engine operation and for safety. Some countries require that gas turbine engines include flame detectors that directly sense flame-on and flame-off conditions. Typically, a single type of flame detection system has been used within gas turbine engines. However, false flame extinguished conditions have been signaled in such systems. Thus, a need exists for a more robust system having less likelihood of falsely identifying flame out conditions.